


Виварий

by ComOk



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В разгар своей драки с Маюри Ишида оказывается в странном месте. Чтобы выбраться оттуда, придется работать вместе с врагом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Виварий

– Я же не прошу идти со мной, просто скажи, как его найти!  
Ренджи вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди:  
– Отправлять тебя одного в логово этого чудовища как-то не по-товарищески.  
Ишида безнадежно покачал головой.  
– Абарай-кун, ты создаешь проблемы на пустом месте. Просто скажи, как найти Маюри...  
– Куротсучи-тайчо!  
– Хорошо, пусть Куротсучи-тайчо. Абарай-кун, я тоже не горю желанием его увидеть, но у меня к нему дело.   
– Плюнь на свое дело, целее будешь. К двенадцатому лучше близко не подходить... Знаешь, сколько о нем слухов ходит?  
– И ты веришь слухам?  
– Да нет, – не слишком уверенно ответил Ренджи. – Но все-таки лучше не связываться.  
Ишида начал терять терпение.  
– Так ты скажешь или мне спросить кого-нибудь менее трепетного?  
– Знаешь, ни один нормальный человек не пойдет к нему добровольно, – сделал последнюю попытку Ренджи.  
– Ни один нормальный человек не захочет, чтоб в его теле жили бактерии, с помощью которых за ним можно следить, – отрезал Ишида. – Так что я более чем нормален. Просто покажи мне, где двенадцатый отряд.

– Капитан должен быть здесь, – молоденький шинигами открыл перед Ишидой дверь лаборатории. – Ну, или скоро придет, – добавил он, убедившись, что лаборатория пуста. – Подождите тут. И лучше бы вам ничего не трогать, – добавил он, закрывая за собой дверь. – Капитан этого очень не любит.  
Ишида огляделся и не смог сдержать вздох разочарования. Нет, конечно, он не ждал увидеть летучих мышей под потолком и полуразложившиеся трупы, но лаборатория была слишком уж обычной. Ряды пробирок и колб, переплетения проводов и стеклянных трубок, микроскоп, какие-то хитрые приборы непонятного назначения, сваленные кучей бумаги... Лаборатория при больнице отца, в которую маленький Урюу частенько заглядывал, не слишком отличалась. Лаборанты обычно не возражали против его присутствия, доверяли мыть пробирки и иногда позволяли заглянуть в микроскоп...   
Ишида прошелся вдоль полок, проводя пальцем по корешкам книг. Постоял возле аппарата, в котором что-то неприятно булькало. Заглянул в бумаги, но не сумел ничего разобрать в жуткой смеси иероглифов, латыни и вовсе нечитаемых пиктограмм. Маюри все не было, и Ишида уже собрался попробовать поискать его где-нибудь в другом месте, когда заметил в углу что-то вроде аквариума, прикрытого тяжелым чехлом.   
Ему стало любопытно. Может быть, там обнаружится то, что заставляет весь Сейретей вздрагивать при упоминании двенадцатого отряда? Очень хотелось взглянуть, но совершенно не хотелось, чтобы хозяин лаборатории застукал его сующим нос куда не надо. Ишида подошел к двери и выглянул в коридор – Маюри рядом не было. «Ну вот еще, вовсе я его не боюсь», – разозлился он на себя и решительно направился к «аквариуму».   
Приподнял чехол и не смог сдержать удивленный возглас.  
– Это же!..

***  
Ишида открыл глаза и попытался сообразить, где находится. Низкий каменный потолок не вызывал никаких ассоциаций. Где он и как сюда попал? И странно, что он может двигать рукой... Черт! Ишида вскочил на ноги. Он проиграл? Но почему тогда он еще жив? Почему этот ублюдок в дурацкой маске его не убил? Возможно, просто не стал тратить время, он же говорил, что квинси ему больше не интересны... Ишида похолодел. Квинси не интересны, но его заинтересовала сила Иноэ-сан. Нужно найти ее – и надеяться, что еще не слишком поздно.  
Ишида заметался по пещере в поисках выхода. Что за черт, откуда в Сейретее пещеры?!  
– Очухался? – раздался рядом скрипучий голос. – Хорошо. Я уже начал думать, что он где-то напортачил.  
– Где Иноэ-сан? – выкрикнул Ишида. – Что ты с ней сделал?  
– Понятия не имею, – покачал головой Маюри. – Ни где она, ни даже кто она такая.  
Ишида перевел дыхание. Кажется, шинигами решил сначала закончить с ним, и Иноэ-сан пока в безопасности... если, конечно, он не врет.  
– Похоже, квинси тебя все еще интересуют, – усмехнулся Ишида. – Раз уж ты притащил меня сюда. Но если ты думал получить покладистого подопытного кролика – ты ошибся!  
В руке послушно материализовался лук.  
Маюри тяжело вздохнул.  
– Опять он собирает образцы во время драки, – проворчал он.  
– Кто – он? – недоуменно переспросил Ишида.  
– Я.  
От удивления Ишида чуть не опустил лук. Спокойно, Урюу, нельзя дать врагу себя заболтать.  
– Ты псих? – спросил он.  
– Не думаю, что у меня достаточно квалификации, чтобы ставить диагноз самому себе, – пожал плечами Маюри, – но, оперируя бытовым языком, – не больше, чем ты. Так что советую убрать лук и выслушать меня.  
– Нет уж, – не опуская нацеленной на шинигами стрелы, Ишида сделал пару шагов так, чтоб за спиной оказалась стена. – Слышал я твои предложения. «Уменьшу прием наркотиков до восьми раз в день и воздержусь от смертельных вмешательств в организм». Можешь не сотрясать лишний раз воздух.  
– Собираешься со мной драться? – Маюри демонстративно сложил руки на груди. – Уверен, что делать именно то, чего от тебя ждут – хорошая идея?  
– Ждут от меня? – Ишида перестал что-либо понимать.  
– Судя по тому, что ты сходу бросился на меня, твой образец был получен во время битвы. Судя по тому, что ты вообще здесь оказался, он эту битву проиграл и теперь желает посмотреть на возможность иного исхода. Он не учитывает, что наши с ним цели давно уже не совпадают.  
– Можешь молоть любую чушь, это тебе не поможет! Ты не получишь ни меня, ни Иноэ-сан… никого другого!  
Стрела оплавила стену, возле которой только что стоял шинигами. Ишида рывком натянул тетиву и развернулся к противнику.  
– Связывающий путь двадцать семь, – спокойно сказал Маюри, и Ишида рухнул на пол, спеленутый по рукам и ногам невидимыми путами.  
– Я могу держать тебя связанным, но было бы проще, если бы ты прекратил бросаться на меня. В конце концов, мы с тобой здесь единственные условно разумные формы жизни.  
– Ты относишь себя всего лишь к «условно разумным»? – фыркнул Ишида, пытаясь освободиться. – Не ждал от тебя такой самокритичности.  
– Пока у термина нет однозначного определения, безоговорочно пользоваться им не слишком уместно, – пожал плечами Маюри. – Так или иначе, до сих пор он отправлял сюда только пустых.  
– Да кто этот он?  
– Насколько я понимаю, ты уже встречался с ним. Куротсучи Маюри, капитан двенадцатого отряда и директор научно-исследовательского института.  
– Тогда кто ты? – нахмурился Ишида. – Его близнец? Двойник? Клон?  
– Двойник, копия, – поморщился Маюри. – Как будто выбор слов что-то меняет. Послушай меня, и сам все поймешь. Несколько лет назад я разрабатывал систему хранения подопытных объектов. Я решил, что имеет смысл помещать их в относительно естественные условия – замкнутые пространства неблагоприятно сказываются на их состоянии. К тому же при таком подходе появлялись перспективы изучения естественного поведения и натурных экспериментов.   
Ишиду передернуло.  
– Меня не интересуют твои эксперименты!  
– Прискорбно, поскольку ты в нем уже участвуешь. В рамках проекта «Виварий» я создал этот мир.   
– Ты – создал мир?  
Маюри кивнул.  
– В этом и заключалась идея проекта. Создать для каждого объекта отдельный мир. В пространстве Сейретея он занимает совсем немного места, зато внутри более чем просторен. Этот мир – прототип.  
– Хочешь сказать, ты отправился в этот мир? – переспросил Ишида. – Тогда с кем я дрался в Сейретее?  
– Сам объект в виварий поместить невозможно, – терпеливо пояснил Маюри. – Здесь создается его копия. Изящное получилось решение: образец крови, слепок реяцу – и объект можно воспроизвести абсолютно точно, включая память на момент получения образца. Так что мы оба существуем теперь в двух экземплярах – в разных мирах.  
– Думаешь, я поверю в такую чушь? Виварий, искусственный мир? Не нужно держать меня за идиота! Ты либо сошел с ума, либо стараешься меня запутать.  
Маюри (Ишида решил называть его так, пока не будет доказано обратное) раздраженно покачал головой.  
– Зачем мне тебя запутывать?  
– То, что я не знаю твоих мотивов, не означает, что их нет.  
– Логично. Хотя и несколько параноидально.  
– Не знаю, что тебе от меня нужно, но не собираюсь иметь с тобой никаких дел! Мне нужно вернуться в Сейретей…  
Маюри взмахнул рукой, снимая связующий путь, и демонстративно отошел от двери.  
– Попробуй.

Если бы у него был компас... впрочем, сомнительно, чтобы в Обществе Душ имелся магнитный полюс. Ишида обозвал себя идиотом. Да он сам себе лучший компас!  
Он остановился и прислушался к своим чувствам, пытаясь определить источник реяцу, на который можно было бы ориентироваться. Глухо. Неужели он так далеко от Сейретея? Единственный источник находился позади, и возвращаться к нему не было никакого желания. Что ж, метод от противного ничем не хуже, решил Ишида и уверенно двинулся в противоположном направлении, стараясь, чтобы реяцу Маюри оставалось за спиной. Главное, чтобы ему не взбрело в голову прогуляться, а то и заблудиться недолго…  
Ишида быстро шел вперед, перепрыгивая ручейки и канавы, продираясь через кусты. Последнее было нелегко – форма шинигами, в которую они с Иноэ-сан переоделись для маскировки, так и норовила за что-нибудь зацепиться. «Как же они носят эти балахоны, – раздраженно думал Ишида, отцепляя рукав косодэ от очередного сучка. – Проклятые шинигами!»   
Ишида торопился. Нужно было как можно быстрее отыскать новый ориентир, чтобы не зависеть от передвижений врага. Реяцу за спиной уже почти не ощущалось, когда Ишида, наконец, почувствовал что-то впереди. Все-таки он был прав – Маюри просто дурил ему голову. Они где-то возле Сейретея, он скоро вернется, надо помочь Куросаки спасти Кучики-сан, этот придурок в одиночку точно во что-нибудь влипнет...  
Однако поведение Маюри не давало покоя.  
– Он приволок меня из Сейретея в какую-то глушь, – рассуждал Ишида, отмахиваясь от насекомых, – и так легко отпустил? Это бессмысленно. Разве что он уверен, что мне некуда деваться... Вот черт!  
Сквозь ветки деревьев показалась поляна, возле которой виднелся вход в давешнюю пещеру.  
– Кажется, я где-то свернул не туда, – пробормотал Ишида, отступая обратно в лес.  
На этот раз он шел медленнее, не только ориентируясь на реяцу, но и внимательно глядя по сторонам.  
– Вот, возле этого оврага я почти перестал чувствовать его реяцу. Наверное, здесь я и сбился с пути, – сказал он себе и внимательно прислушался. Впереди едва-едва ощущалось чье-то присутствие.  
Через полчаса Ишида снова обнаружил себя у пещеры.  
– Нет, все должно быть гораздо проще, – пробормотал он. – В конце концов, что я знаю об их магии? Наверняка она имеет не только боевое применение... вероятно, ее можно использовать, чтобы сбивать с пути... в это уж точно легче поверить, чем в другие миры!  
Ишида развернулся и пошел обратно. Он попробует еще раз… а потом еще, если понадобится. До тех пор, пока не придумает, как обмануть магию шинигами. 

После нескольких часов блужданий стало ясно, что тактику надо менять. Ничего, что могло бы искажать восприятие реяцу, Ишида не обнаружил, зато досконально изучил местность, вымотался и проголодался. Лес раз за разом выводил его к исходной точке – в каком бы направлении он не пошел.   
Надо передохнуть, решил Ишида. А потом вернуться в пещеру и вытрясти из Маюри правду о магии шинигами. А еще неплохо бы поесть…  
Бродя по лесу, он несколько раз обращал внимание на кустарники с яркими плодами. Хорошо бы им оказаться съедобными, вздохнул он, и отправился искать такой.  
– Странно, – сказал он, рассматривая куст, усыпанный крупными, явно спелыми лимонами. Может быть, Ишида и не слишком увлекался ботаникой, но в том, что лимоны на кустах не растут, был абсолютно уверен. Вероятнее всего это просто не лимоны, решил он. Мало ли что на что похоже. В конце концов, что он знает о флоре Общества Душ? Ишида сорвал желтый фрукт. Пах тот странно. Не отравиться бы, подумал он, с сомнением разглядывая добычу. Впрочем, сомнения быстро развеялись – захлопали крылья, черная птица уселась на ветку и, косясь на него настороженным глазом, принялась клевать фрукт.  
Будь что будет, решил Ишида, очистил лимон от кожуры, осторожно откусил и чуть не выронил от неожиданности. Лимон имел вкус жареной рыбы.  
– Ты точно уверена, что это можно есть? – поинтересовался Ишида у птицы. Пожалуй, он не удивился бы, ответь она ему человеческим голосом, но птица промолчала, продолжая клевать плод. – Будем считать, это значит «да»…

Ишида толкнул тяжелую дверь, закрывающую вход в пещеру и остановился на пороге, вглядываясь в полумрак.  
– Эй, ты здесь? – позвал он. – Хотел сказать, что я тебе верю.  
– Надо же, – отозвался скрипучий голос. – По моим расчетам тебе полагается бродить по лесу еще пару дней, перемежая это бесполезное занятие не менее бесполезными попытками узнать у меня «правду». Что тебя убедило?  
Ишида подбросил лимон на ладони.  
– В природе не может существовать таких фруктов.  
Маюри усмехнулся.  
– Как видишь, может. Это ведь тоже в каком-то смысле природа. Мне нужно было решить проблему с едой, чтобы не отвлекаться в процессе экспериментов. Неплохая была идея, верно?  
– Почему именно рыба? – поинтересовался Ишида.  
– Потому что я люблю рыбу. Любил. За четыре года приестся что угодно.  
– А почему лимоны?  
– А ты не пробовал сначала подумать, а потом спрашивать? Потому что у них есть защитная кожура, а яркий цвет позволяет легко находить их среди листьев.  
Ишида прислонился к дверному косяку.   
– Очень продуманно, – невесело усмехнулся он. – И как же так ты при такой практичности не предусмотрел, как выбраться из собственноручно созданного мира?  
– Странный вопрос, квинси. Почему меня должно было интересовать, что будет с подопытным образцом после эксперимента?  
Ишида замер с приоткрытым ртом.  
– Даже если это ты сам?  
– А в чем разница? – пожал плечами Маюри. – Тебя заботят какие-то бессмысленные вещи.  
– Зачем ты ставил эксперимент на себе? – не удержался Ишида еще от одного вопроса.  
– Мне нужен был образец шинигами для тест-контроля.  
– У тебя же полно подчиненных...  
– Мне нужен был _качественный_ образец шинигами. Квинси, сколько можно задавать глупые вопросы? И хватит обжиматься с моей дверью, зайди уже наконец.

Кидошный шар висел под потолком, ярко освещая пещеру. Вот она, магия шинигами в действии, хмыкнул Ишида. Вооружившись иголкой, он устроился в углу, пытаясь превратить изодранную форму во что-нибудь более практичное.  
– Не думал, что квинси еще существуют, – задумчиво проговорил Маюри. – Любопытно, где я тебя нашел? И почему на тебе одежда шинигами.  
«Не твое дело», – машинально подумал Ишида. Хотя было бы что скрывать…  
Он вкратце рассказал об исполняющем обязанности шинигами Куросаки, о Кучики-сан, которую они должны были спасти, об их крестовом походе в Сейретей… Имен он из осторожности старался не называть, ограничиваясь максимально расплывчатыми фразами, но создавалось впечатление, что Маюри прекрасно понимает, о ком речь.  
– …а потом мы с Иноэ-сан наткнулись на тебя, – закончил Ишида. – Ты убил собственных людей! Ранил своего лейтенанта!  
– Квинси, если ты думаешь, что я буду осуждать свои действия, ты заблуждаешься. Если я что-то сделал, значит, это имело смысл.   
– Смысл?! Неоправданная жестокость – какой тут смысл?!  
– Странно, что тебя так волнует судьба моих подчиненных. Насколько я помню, квинси всегда недолюбливали шинигами.  
– Я ненавижу шинигами. И тебя в первую очередь. – Ишида вскочил.  
– С чего мне такая честь? – хмыкнул Маюри.  
– Ты убил моего деда!  
– Ммм, – Маюри задумчиво потер подбородок. – Квинси…  
– Не трудись. – Ишида сжал кулаки. – Ты уже говорил мне, что не запоминаешь имен подопытных. Его звали Ишида Соукен.  
– А с чего ты решил, что его убил именно я?  
– Ты и сказал. И показал его фотографию, так что можешь не строить из себя невинность!  
– Фотографию? – Маюри оживился. – Занятно, занятно, – он пристально посмотрел на Ишиду. – Интересно, чем же ты меня заинтересовал.  
– Ты мне сказал, что квинси тебя больше не интересуют…  
– Мало ли что я сказал тебе, – отмахнулся Маюри. – Судя по всему, я тщательно подготовился к встрече с тобой. Ты же не думаешь, что я ношу с собой фотографии всех подопытных? Нет, я точно знал, как вывести тебя из себя…  
– Заткнись, – потребовал Ишида. – Заткнись, или, клянусь гордостью квинси, я убью тебя.  
– Сколько пафоса, – покачал головой Маюри. – Такое впечатление, что он заложен у квинси на генетическом уровне. Что же могло меня заинтересовать в стандартном квинси? Разве что…  
Он неожиданно умолк.   
– Ну? Договаривай!  
– Даже если моя догадка верна, эта информация полностью бесполезна для нас.  
– Говори уже!  
– Возможно, мне потребовался образец квинси, чтобы поместить в виварий.   
– То есть сюда? – Ишида потер лоб. – Но зачем? Если это не для того, чтобы посмотреть на нашу драку, то зачем?  
– Вопрос не имеет смысла. Для более или менее достоверных предположений у нас недостаточно данных. Более того, какими бы ни были его цели, нам стоит действовать исходя из собственных интересов.   
– А если он этого хочет?  
– Чего именно?  
– Ну, – замешкался Ишида, – чтобы мы действовали из собственных интересов.  
– В таком случае его цели совпадают с нашими.  
– Я не собираюсь делать то, что он от меня хочет!  
– Не станешь пытаться выбраться отсюда единственно из чувства противоречия?   
– Ты знаешь, как отсюда выбраться? – вспыхнул Ишида. – И молчишь?  
– Не знаю, – покачал головой Маюри. – До сих пор я не видел для этого никаких возможностей, но теперь появился новый фактор. Квинси способны концентрировать духовную силу – я исходил из этого. Пока ты гулял по окрестностям, я провел некоторые расчеты – они показывают, что барьер между мирами может быть преодолен при интенсивным выбросе энергии. Но энергии нужно действительно много.   
Ишида заколебался.  
– Моя перчатка, Разбрасывающая Дух, – в конце концов решился он, – если ее снять, моя сила многократно увеличится.   
– Перчатка квинси? – заинтересовался Маюри. – Я слышал о таком. Было бы интересно изучить ее действие…  
Ишида отдернул руку.  
– Я не собираюсь показывать тебе перчатку моего деда! И уж тем более не собираюсь снимать ее для удовлетворения твоего любопытства!  
– Такие артефакты имеют свойство выжигать владельца изнутри, – задумчиво проговорил Маюри. – Ты ведь лишишься своей силы после того, как снимешь ее? Занятное наследство от дедушки.  
– Не смей трогать моего деда! Ты…  
Не обращая внимания на гнев квинси, Маюри взял карандаш и принялся что-то высчитывать.  
– Не пойдет, – с сожалением сказал он. – Перчатка – это хорошо, но мало. Попробуем, если не останется других вариантов. Кроме того, мы находимся в мире живых, так что твои силы еще более ограничены, а создавать проход…  
– В Мире Живых? – изумился Ишида. – Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
– Только то, что сказал, – отмахнулся Маюри. – Мы в мире живых этого мира. Квинси, – он покосился на него, – ты что, совсем ничего не знаешь о теории строения миров?   
– Откуда мне знать? – огрызнулся Ишида. – В школе этого не изучают. Объясни.  
Маюри раздраженно вздохнул.  
– Я не знаком с вашей наукой. Вы все еще считаете, что Мир Живых стоит на трех китах? Ладно. Существует так называемая аксиома Единства – любой мир состоит из мира живых и мира мертвых, который у нас называется Обществом Душ. Две стороны одного целого, аверс и реверс, лицевая сторона и изнанка. Есть множество вариантов взаимодействия этих двух частей – теория Мёбиуса, теория дырявого платка, теория миражей… Ладно, достаточно, – оборвал он сам себя. – Лекция подождет. Так или иначе, изнанка есть и у этого мира. Однако построить туда проход довольно затруднительно, плюс для этого потребуется много энергии, а как раз ее нам и…  
– Почему ты решил, что мы в мире живых?  
– Какой же ты необразованный... Я убил пустого и наблюдал за распространением духовных частиц. Это же элементарно – духовные частицы очищенной души стремятся в мир мертвых.   
– Здесь есть пустые? – Ишида нахмурился. – Я не видел ни одного.  
– Раньше их было довольно много и они ужасно отвлекали, так что я установил несколько маяков, создающих поле для отпугивания пустых. Пришлось повозиться, зато они перестали мне надоедать.  
– Отпугиватель пустых? – изумился Ишида. – Если такое возможно, почему не защитить им мир живых? Наш Мир Живых?  
– Там есть подобное поле, но не для отпугивания, а для отслеживания. Если закрыть Мир Живых полностью, пустые начнут активнее нападать на Общество Душ….  
– …в котором такая защита невозможна, – закончил Ишида.  
– Слишком высокая концентрация духовных частиц, – подтвердил Маюри. – Не отвлекайся, квинси. Каким образом можно существенно увеличить твою силу?  
Ишида задумался.  
– Не уверен, что это поможет, но… У меня есть… знакомый, он совершенно не контролировал свою реяцу. Она лилась из него как из открытого крана.  
– Забавно, – пробормотал Маюри. – У меня тоже есть такой знакомый.   
– Мы сражались с меносом, – продолжил Ишида, – и я смог использовать его реяцу, чтобы увеличить мощность своих стрел.  
Маюри задумчиво наклонил голову на бок.  
– Можно попробовать. Пошли.

Реяцу растекалась медленно и неохотно, понятно было, что Маюри несвойственно растрачивать силу понапрасну.  
– Ну что, похож я на водопроводный кран? – спросил он.  
– Нет, – честно признался Ишида. – Ты похож на прохудившуюся бочку. Если ты не расслабишься, у нас ничего не получится.  
Маюри сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, расправил плечи и прикрыл глаза. Ишида шарахнулся в сторону – реяцу плеснуло обжигающим холодом.  
– Мне нужен контакт с занпакто, – выдавил Ишида. Дышать получалось через раз.  
Холодное лезвие коснулось плеча.  
– Достаточно? – издевательски спросил Маюри. – Или нужен более глубокий контакт?  
Реяцу текла вокруг, питая лук и стрелу. «Интересно, он понимает, что я могу его сейчас пристрелить? – подумал Ишида. – Неужели так доверяет чести квинси?».  
– Я доверяю твоему благоразумию, – сказал Маюри, не открывая глаз. – И нет, я не умею читать мысли, ты просто очень предсказуем.  
Ишида сдержал рвущееся возмущение и спустил тетиву. Небосклон полыхнул и осыпался искрами. Ишида запрокинул голову, до рези в глазах всматриваясь в голубую высь.   
– Не получилось, – устало сказал Маюри, усаживаясь под дерево. – Недостаточно реяцу. Нужен более мощный источник, а где его взять, даже не представляю. Столько реяцу мы получим, разве что, уничтожив этот мир…

Потянулись унылые дни. Идей не было. Надежды не было. Единственный имеющийся вариант – создать проход в мир мертвых и использовать способность квинси поглощать духовные частицы – Маюри нещадно раскритиковал.  
– Ты не справишься, – заявил он. – Ты не сможешь целенаправленно поглощать духовные частицы в течение длительного времени. Понадобятся дни или даже недели, чтобы получить хотя бы столько же энергии, сколько ты взял из моей реяцу.   
Впрочем, расчеты для создания прохода начал.  
Ишида целыми днями бродил по лесу. Было очень странно – ощущать ограниченность мира, его конечность. Нет, он больше не считал, что Маюри его обманывает, но понимание ускользало.  
– Как может существовать такая маленькая планета? – пытался он добиться ответа у шинигами. – Сила тяжести…  
– Глупый квинси, – злился Маюри. – Это не планета, это мир.  
Они часами спорили о космогонии, пытаясь соотнести понятия Мира Живых и Общества Душ, и что-то даже прояснялось… К сожалению, это ни на шаг не приближало к решению их основной проблемы.  
Ишида перебирал в памяти рассказы деда о реяцу, шинигами, природе сил квинси, пытаясь найти малейшую зацепку как искусственно увеличить силы – но то ли он был невнимательным учеником, то ли дед просто не рассказывал ему об этом.   
– Вот так странно сбываются желания, сенсей, – задумчиво проговорил Ишида. Он сидел на поляне, машинально кидая в ручей мелкие камешки. – Ты всю жизнь мечтал о сотрудничестве квинси и шинигами – и вот мне приходится сотрудничать с твоим убийцей. Не уверен, что тебе бы это понравилось. Знаешь, я бы не удивился, если бы оказалось, что именно он предложил истребить квин…  
Ишида оборвал себя на полуслове, пораженный пришедшей в голову мыслью. Идиот, почему он раньше про это не подумал, ведь решение просто лежит на поверхности!  
– Спасибо, сенсей, – выдохнул он и бегом припустил к пещере.

– Я же просил не мешать! – Маюри с досадой посмотрел на него. – Что тебе надо?  
Ишида поправил очки.  
– Ты серьезно тогда сказал, что уничтожение мира создаст достаточно мощный источник реяцу, – или для красного словца?  
– Естественно, серьезно. Что, неужели в Мире Живых ты читал книгу «Тысяча и один способ уничтожить мир»?   
– Еще вопрос. Двести лет назад шинигами истребили квинси…  
– Опять ты за свое, – поморщился Маюри. – Просто навязчивая идея какая-то.  
– …потому что они стали угрозой, – продолжал Ишида. – Квинси уничтожали пустых, нарушая баланс душ, и это могло привести к гибели мира. Это тоже всерьез или какое-то иносказание?  
– К чему ты клонишь, квинси? Насколько я знаю, всерьез. Но у нас нет душ, которые ты мог бы уничтожить.  
– Зато у нас есть пустые, которых можешь уничтожить ты.  
Маюри задумчиво склонил голову на бок.  
– Занпакто смывает грехи пустых и возвращает души обратно в цикл перерождений, – медленно проговорил он. – А равновесие…  
– …можно нарушить в любую сторону, – закончил Ишида. – Очищенные души отправятся в мир мертвых, и если наберется критическая масса…  
– …учитывая, что в этом мире живых душ нет вообще… мир вывернется наизнанку. Может сработать… если здесь достаточно пустых. И если твое тело выдержит такой поток энергии.  
– Если я сниму перчатку – выдержит, – нехотя сказал Ишида.  
Маюри пристально посмотрел на него.  
– Ты уверен, что готов пойти на это?  
Ишида отвел взгляд.  
– С каких пор тебя интересуют мои чувства?  
– Твои чувства не интересуют меня ни в малейшей степени. Меня интересует твоя готовность действовать. Когда мы начнем, остановить процесс будет невозможно, и, если в решительный момент ты заявишь «гордостью квинси, я этого не сделаю», мы оба просто бездарно погибнем. Ты должен решить сейчас, пока не поздно найти другой способ.   
– Я должен подумать, – прошептал Ишида, отступая к двери.  
– Подумать – это правильно, – глубокомысленно заявил Маюри ему вслед. – Думать вообще полезно.

Ишида привалился спиной к шершавой коре дерева. Опушку освещало теплое полуденное солнце, но тут, в чаще леса, было сыро и промозгло. В самый раз, под стать настроению.  
Надевая перчатку, он почти не сомневался, что наступит момент, когда ее придется снять, чтобы на короткий миг получить огромную силу – но потом потерять ее всю. Он был почти готов к тому, что сорвет ее – в какой-нибудь безнадежной битве, битве за честь, за друзей, в ярости боя, в пылу сражения… Но не так! Не с холодной головой, взвешивая шансы и сознавая последствия. Что он без своей силы? Что от него останется, если он перестанет быть квинси?..  
Ишиде отчаянно не хотелось принимать решение. Если бы они начали выполнять придуманный план, он бы уже не отступил – у него не осталось бы выбора. Что бы там ни думал себе Маюри, он вовсе не самоубийца. Ему просто пришлось бы действовать – вынуждено, под давлением обстоятельств. Но проклятый шинигами не дал спрятаться от ответственности. Решай, квинси, выбор за тобой. Небогатый выбор – потерять себя или… потерять себя. Лишиться силы квинси, попытавшись выбраться, или лишиться гордости квинси, трусливо уклоняясь от риска.   
Ишида сполз по стволу и уткнулся лбом в колени. В голове пульсировала одна-единственная, полная детской обиды мысль: «Это нечестно!» Почему, почему он не может просто быть квинси? Почему он должен лишиться того, что давало его жизни смысл?  
– Так нечестно, – шепотом сказал он. – Слышишь, нечестно!  
Он уж знал, что выберет. Пусть после он перестанет быть квинси, но до тех пор, пока он квинси, – будет поступать, как должно. Квинси должны защищать тех, кто рядом, а без Ишиды у этого чертова шинигами не будет ни единого шанса выбраться, что бы он там ни говорил про другой способ.  
Ишида глубоко вздохнул и ровным шагом вернулся в пещеру.  
– Знаешь, в мои представления о счастливой жизни не входит провести ее наедине с маньяком-шинигами. Я сделаю все, что нужно.  
Маюри коротко кивнул.  
– Тогда для начала помоги мне подготовить приманки для пустых.

Они провозились несколько дней. Приманки, объяснял Маюри, основаны на принципе «медленной смерти». При взаимодействии с материей мира живых приманка оказывает то же влияние, что занпакто на духа – отправляет в мир мертвых, но при этом существенно растягивает процесс во времени, чтобы пустые успели почувствовать «запах» реяцу.   
– Запах раззадоривает их голод, и пустые просто не могут устоять перед соблазном. – Маюри придирчиво осмотрел безобидный на вид шарик. – Не лучший экземпляр, но работать будет.   
– Уверен, что этого хватит? – Ишида недоверчиво взглянул на полдюжины шариков. Выглядели они как-то несолидно. Впрочем, в старую приманку, оставленную ему дедом, он тоже не слишком верил – пока на практике не убедился в ее возможностях.  
– Этого хватило бы, чтобы вытащить сюда меноса – если бы он существовал в этом мире, – заверил его Маюри.  
Ишида покатал шарик в ладони. Положил на место. Поправил очки.  
– Пора начинать, да?  
– Мне – пора. – Маюри убрал приманки в карман и взял занпакто. – По возможности не покидай пещеру. Когда я сниму отпугивающее поле и активирую приманку, тут станет небезопасно. 

Ишида проснулся резко, как будто его встряхнули. Сердце бешено колотилось, одежда промокла от пота. Кажется, ему что-то снилось, что-то темное, жуткое, давящее. Он прошелся по пещере, пытаясь прогнать остатки сна, но лучше не становилось – только хуже.   
Ишида мерил пещеру шагами, и шагов от стенки до стенки каждый раз оказывалось одинаково – но поверить в это не получалось. Пещера уменьшилась раза в три и продолжала сжиматься. Лампа исправно светила под потолком, но тени становились все гуще, тяжелее, наступали, давили, не давали дышать.  
– Просто плохой сон, – убеждал себя Ишида.  
– Нервы ни к черту, – бормотал Ишида, вздрагивая от очередного шороха.  
– Я только подышу воздухом, – уговаривал он себя, открывая дверь.  
На улице стало легче. Холодный воздух отрезвил, разогнал беспричинные страхи. Зато появилась вполне обоснованная тревога – с момента ухода Маюри прошло довольно много времени.   
– Вообще-то, он велел не высовываться, – не очень уверенно сказал себе Ишида. – Вообще-то, я не обязан его слушаться, – гораздо увереннее продолжил он и направился к лесу. Реяцу Маюри отчетливо ощущалась впереди.  
Затрещали ветки. «Как будто стадо кабанов ломится, – подумал Ишида. – А мне казалось, тут нет зверей».  
Зверей действительно не было. Зато был немаленьких размеров пустой.  
– Вот черт, – пробормотал Ишида, отступая к деревьям. – Лучше бы это были кабаны.  
Добраться до пещеры не было уже никакой возможности, пустой уверенно двинулся к нему, угрожающе щелкая клешнями. Ишида шарахнулся под защиту леса; рядом с треском повалилось переломленное дерево. Пустой ударил совсем рядом, Ишида откатился в кусты, ободрав руки и чуть не потеряв очки. Обозленный бегством добычи пустой зарычал и замахнулся снова…  
Клешня отлетела в сторону, отсеченная взмахом меча. Пустой успел взреветь еще раз, после чего растаял в воздухе с разрубленной маской.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Ишида, поднимаясь.  
– Ты идиот, – последовал раздраженный ответ. – Какого меноса ты не защищался?  
– Каждый убитый мной пустой уменьшит наши шансы выбраться отсюда, – Ишида отряхнулся и принялся оттирать зеленые пятна с одежды.   
– Если убьют тебя, мы лишимся вообще всех шансов отсюда выбраться, – отрезал Маюри. – Это тебе в голову не приходило? Вообще-то, нужно соизмерять риск и результат.

Маюри убивал пустых до самого рассвета. Спокойно и размеренно, четко выверенными движениями, методично и неторопливо – благо, пустые сами стремились к приманке, не заставляя себя выслеживать и караулить.  
Ишида ходил за ним хвостиком и просто старался не путаться под ногами. Оставаться в пещере не было никаких сил.   
Мир лихорадило и его обитателей вместе с ним.  
Ветра почти не было, но деревья возбужденно шелестели, будто предчувствуя свою судьбу. Насекомые притихли, как перед грозой. Птицы молчали.  
– Приманка больше не действует, – сказал Маюри.  
– Хочешь активировать новую? – спросил Ишида, нервно обрывая листья с подобранной ветки.  
– Это уже бессмысленно. Ты что, не чувствуешь? Скоро все начнется… хотя, вернее будет сказать – закончится.  
Ишида чувствовал. Трудно было не чувствовать. Они добились своего – нарушили равновесие душ, пошатнули мир, подтолкнули чашу весов. Мир накренился, замер, еще секунда – и рухнет под собственной тяжестью, разобьется в ничто…  
– Квинси, ты помнишь, что должен будешь сделать? – резкий голос вырвал Ишиду из оцепенения.  
– Не держи меня за идиота, – оскорбился он. Лук послушно появился в ладони. – Куда надо стрелять?  
– Ммм, дай подумать, – протянул Маюри, оглядывая светлеющий небосклон. – Пожалуй, во-он в ту звезду.  
– Почему именно в нее? – нахмурился Ишида.  
– А почему нет? Если тебе обязательно надо куда-то целиться, мишень не хуже других.  
Ишида рассмеялся – скорее от нервов, чем потому что действительно было смешно – и поудобнее перехватил лук.  
Солнце, наконец, встало – но звезды не торопились покинуть небосклон, как будто желая лично посмотреть на конец мира. Небо то светлело, то затуманивалось дымкой облаком.  
– Смотри! – Маюри крепко сжал его плечо. – Смотри! Вряд ли кто-то это видел до нас. Тебе выпал уникальный шанс.  
Его глаза горели от восторга.   
– Я бы предпочел обойтись без подобных шансов, – проворчал Ишида, скорее чтобы просто возразить. Он тоже смотрел во все глаза.  
Мир вокруг стремительно терял объем и краски. Как лавина сперва ползет медленно, а после набирает неудержимую скорость, так и мир, начав рушиться, умирал все стремительней.  
Краски выцветали до прозрачности, звуки истончались до писка, движения застывали странными формами. Мир колыхался, терзаемый невидимым и неслышимым ветром.  
Первым сдалось небо, размазавшись безумной радугой по всему горизонту. Деревья растворялись сами в себе, оставляя ветвистые силуэты, похожие на перевернутые молнии… а может быть, просто подводило зрение.   
Ишида перевел взгляд на Маюри и едва не вскрикнул от удивления – шинигами был окружен неярким светящимся контуром. Собственные руки светились тоже. Реяцу, понял Ишида. Реяцу удерживает их тела от разрушения… надолго ли?  
– Сколько у нас времени? – прокричал Ишида.   
Маюри повернулся медленно, силуэт размазывался, как будто тело не успевало следовать за движением.  
– Немного, – голос доносился словно издалека. – Советую поторопиться.  
Это оказалось совсем просто – протянуть руку и надломить стержень у перчатки. Мгновение ничего не происходило – только острое сожаление больно кольнуло сердце – а потом в лук потоком хлынуло реяцу агонизирующего мира, впитываясь в древко, в тетиву, раздувая стрелу. Ишида медленно сосчитал до десяти и поднял лук.

***  
Удивление сменилось возмущением, возмущение – брезгливостью. Вот уж чего он точно не ожидал увидеть в «аквариуме», так это себя. Да еще вместе с Маюри.  
– Что за черт, – пробормотал он. – Что это такое?!  
Изображение за стеклом расплывалось и вздрагивало, напоминая плохой фильм или игру на слабом компьютере, или…  
Лук послушно появился в ладони.  
– Чем бы это ни было, я это уничтожу! – прошипел Ишида, натягивая тетиву.  
– Не советую, – раздался сзади скрипучий голос. – Разрушишь виварий – они умрут.  
\- Хочешь сказать – они живые? – не поверил Ишида. Но лук опустил.  
– Они дышат, едят, гадят, реагируют на раздражители, – монотонно перечислил Маюри. – Размножаться, правда, не пробовали, но в остальном проявляют все признаки живых организмов.  
– Как?..  
– Помолчи, – Маюри склонился к стеклу, бесцеремонно отодвинув Ишиду. – Лучше смотри внимательно, вряд ли у тебя еще будет шанс наблюдать такое. Они завершают очень любопытный эксперимент... из тех, что не рекомендуется проводить в натурном виде.  
Ишиде хотелось прояснить миллион вопросов, но он послушно замолчал и наклонился к «аквариуму». Изображение между тем ухудшалось, разобрать что-то стало почти невозможно. «На что смотреть-то?», – собрался спросить Ишида, когда виварий внезапно осветился ослепительной вспышкой.  
А потом полыхнуло в реальности.

Ишида открыл глаза и попытался понять, что произошло. Болели руки, изрезанные осколками, когда… Когда? …он поднимал лук… он наклонился к «аквариуму»… выстрел… взрыв… получилось?.. что за идиотский эксперимент?!..   
\- Очухался? Хорошо. Было бы совсем некстати вызывать четвертый отряд. – Маюри стоял посреди лаборатории, оценивая разрушения.  
Мысли спутались в плотный клубок и распутываться не желали.  
– Что произошло? – выдавил Ишида, хотя куда больше хотелось заорать во всю глотку: «Кто я?!».   
– Наш… их эксперимент... – Маюри умолк, глядя прямо перед собой, как будто вел напряженный внутренний диалог. Впрочем, судя по творящемуся в собственной голове, Ишида мог предположить, что так и было на самом деле. – Виварий должен был выдержать, – с видимым усилием продолжал он, – я проводил расчеты. Возможно, роль сыграло близкое расстояние между ними и нами… притяжение уничтожило виварий. Соединило личности. Весьма любопытный эффект, нужно изучить…  
Он опять замолчал.  
– Любопытный эффект? – возмутился Ишида. – И что мне теперь делать?  
\- Учиться жить с раздвоением личности. Не паникуй, ты провел в виварии совсем немного времени, твои личности никак не взаимодействовали и вообще до последнего момента не знали друг о друге. Воспоминания скоро утрясутся.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я тоже не собираюсь сходить с ума, квинси, – отрезал Маюри. – Иди, тебе, кажется, не терпелось увидеться с друзьями.  
С друзьями? Он ушел полчаса назад... Как же давно он их не видел! Они спасли тогда Кучики-сан?.. Как все это странно… Он не потерял силы квинси?.. Он так и не выяснил у Маюри насчет «бактерий»… Кажется, сейчас не лучший момент… Черт, какая каша в голове!..  
Ишида оглядел разгромленную лабораторию.  
\- Помочь тебе прибраться?


End file.
